La Louve d'Amethyste
by Daphnir
Summary: Une princesse, un chevalier, des mercenaires et... la Louve.
1. Chapter 1

Toute l'histoire m'appartiens ainsi que les perso et tout et tout, shoujo ai en vue, donc homophobe abstenez-vous /o/

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Sinon ben tant pis x)

C'est la 1ère histoire que je publie, même si c'est pas la 1ère que j'écris. Et il est possible que les chap soient modifiés en cours de route, mais ça sera plus au niveau des descriptions que sur l'intrigue vraiment.

J'écris pas particulièrement bien, souvent avec des syntaxes et des tournures qu'on me dit "trop bizarre" lol, mais c'est voulu et je les changeraient pas /o/ ou alors avec le temps ça me choquera trop peut-être...

Bref soyez indulgent s'il vous plait x) Et niveau de la publication je suis pas du tout ponctuel. J'ai tendance à écrire des nouveaux trucs plutôt. Bref, je parle je parle...

Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 1 :**

Elle observait la scène. Un jeune homme maladroit brandissait une épée trop grande pour lui, et cela dans le but de protéger une jeune fille. Les assaillants étaient cinq et avançaient lentement, un sourire stupide affiché au visage. C'était surement des mercenaires ou des assassins ce qui voulait dire que la jeune fille était quelqu'un d'important, une duchesse, fille de noble ou encore une princesse, qui sait. A cette pensée, elle observa de plus près la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air d'avoir son âge peut être un peu plus jeune elle était effrayée, tremblait, elle ne supportait même pas la vue de ses ennemis et avait fermé les yeux.

La scène se déroulait dans un petit jardin, à l'abri des regards. Il faisait nuit, seule la lumière des torches des mercenaires éclairait les lieux. Elle observait la scène depuis un arbre et était en train de se demander si elle allait intervenir ou non. Après tout, laisser mourir une si jolie princesse était presque du gâchis, pensa-t-elle avec une légère ironie, mais si elle intervenait... elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'embarquerait.

Finalement, un des mercenaires s'avança pour affronter le gamin. Le jeune homme s'avança tachant de paraître sûr de lui. Le mercenaire, lui, commençait son jeu... Le gamin tenta d'attaquer plusieurs fois mais c'était inutile : le mercenaire lui renvoyait ses attaques de manière si aisée. En ayant marre d'être paré si facilement, le gamin tenta une attaque plus complexe mais voyant cela, le mercenaire éclata d'un rire méchant et fit voler l'épée du jeune homme un peu plus loin et celui-ci se retrouva complètement désemparé.

Les mercenaires avaient apparemment finis de jouer et l'homme qui semblait être le chef s'avança, prêt à trancher la tête de la jeune fille. Si elle voulait intervenir, c'était le moment sinon il serait trop tard.

Le chef leva son épée. Elle sortie son katana. Il entama son geste... mais ce fut le dernier geste qu'il fit. En fin de compte, elle n'avait pas pu rester neutre. Elle venait de faire subir au mercenaire le sort qu'il voulait faire subir à la princesse. Son corps tomba lourdement, sa tête un peu plus loin, et le sang coula à flot. Les quatre mercenaires restant se jetèrent sur la fille au katana. Mais ce fut inutile, ils se retrouvèrent tous tranché de part et d'autre...

La princesse ouvrit les yeux en entendant les bruits agonisants des mercenaires. Elle chercha son chevalier des yeux.

_- Gin, lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_- Oui princesse je suis là, fit-il d'une voix faible._

Celui-ci s'avança vers elle pour tenter de la réconforter. Quand il fut à deux pas d'elle, l'autre fille pointa violemment son katana vers le cou de la princesse. Le sang présent sur son arme s'écoula lentement sur le cou de la princesse. Celle-ci sursauta sentant le liquide chaud sur sa peau et regarda, l'air horrifié la jeune fille.

_- Pas un bruit lança-t-elle._

Elle n'osa pas lui répondre. L'autre leva son katana. La princesse ferma de nouveau les yeux, la peur l'envahissant de nouveau. Elle entendit nettement le bruit du katana se planter dans la chair. Seulement, ce n'était pas la sienne, mais celle d'un autre mercenaire qui était apparemment resté caché. Avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir les yeux, elle se sentit soulever du sol. La fille lança au chevalier :

_- On se retrouve au prochain village !_

Et avant même qu'il puisse répondre, elle sauta sur son arbre et sauta vers un autre. Le chevalier se retrouvant ainsi seul, ramassa son épée et s'en alla le plus discrètement et rapidement possible.

La fille continuait à s'enfuir par la voie des arbres malgré le poids de la princesse dans ses bras. Celle-ci était choquée et couverte du sang de la dernière victime de l'autre fille. Finalement, elle s'arrêta sur une branche d'un grand arbre, il faisait assez sombre pour qu'on ne les voit pas d'en bas. Elle s'assit, installa la princesse sur la branche et la rapprocha d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Celle-ci la regardait bizarrement, un mélange de crainte et de reconnaissance. L'autre, apparemment mal à l'aise d'être dévisagée lança innocemment :

_- Ne regarde pas en bas ..._

Et évidemment la princesse ne put s'en empêcher ... elles étaient au moins à dix mètres du sol. Prise de vertige, elle ne s'empêcher de se blottir contre la fille. Quand elle se redressa, elle voulu la disputer, mais l'autre posa son doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence.

_- Écoute, chuchota-t-elle._

La sentant sérieuse elle écouta donc. On entendait des bruits de sabots frapper le sol. Surement d'autres mercenaires. Le bruit se rapprochait, ils étaient au moins cinq mais ils ne semblèrent pas les repérer et continuèrent leur recherche. Quand elle jugea les bruits des sabots assez loin, elle descendit et s'approcha du bord de la branche. "Elle ne va quand même pas sauter de cette hauteur, songea la princesse."

_- Furtif ! appela la fille._

Et au grand désarroi de la princesse elle sauta. Celle-ci s'agrippa de toutes ses forces, et se demanda si elles allaient survivre. A son grand étonnement, elles furent réceptionnées par un cheval lancé en plein galot. Ce cheval ne faisait presque pas de bruit au grand étonnement de la princesse. Elles galopèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Elles en sortirent et elles s'arrêtèrent près d'un gros rocher qui les cacherait pour la nuit. La princesse restait silencieuse, alors ce fut la fille qui prit la parole :

_- Qui es-tu?_

_- J...Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, lâcha-t-elle après une hésitation._

_- Hum, tu me vouvoie... ton "chevalier" t'as appelé Princesse? Et puis je viens de te sauver la vie tu pourrais au moins me répondre._

La princesse hésita de nouveau puis se décida finalement à parler.

_- Je... je suis la princesse disparue du royaume de Splendor, Lina Splendor..._

La fille grimaça en entendant cela, elle venait de s'engager dans une affaire sérieuse. Ses prochains jours risquaient de ne pas être de tout repos.

_- Et vous? lança timidement la princesse._

_- Ne me vouvoies pas. Je suis Lawn... Bien, nous allons dormir ici._

Elle dessella son cheval et sortit une couverture des affaires présentent sur son cheval.

_- Installe toi comme tu peux et dors, il est tard..._

La princesse s'installa mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

_- Pourquoi m'avez-v... m'as-tu sauvé ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment._

Lawn se retourna vers la princesse, tenta apparemment de trouver une réponse. Mais plus elle regardait la princesse, plus ses idées devenaient floues.

_- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle._

Elle semblait perdue, elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était intervenue. La princesse voyant le trouble de Lawn se releva, Lawn ne la vit apparemment pas arriver, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

La princesse voyant que Lawn ne réagissait pas à son approche se risqua à laisser sa main sur sa joue. Lawn sursauta au contact de la princesse mais avant qu'elle ai pu dire quoi que ce soit la princesse c'était blottit contre elle. Lawn se laissa faire, attendant une autre réaction de la princesse. Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs secondes, puis, finalement elle leva la tête pour s'approcher de son oreille semblant vouloir lui murmurer quelque chose.

_-Je... merci de m'avoir sauver... j'ai bien crût que c'était la fin cette fois..._

Puis elle recula espérant que Lawn ne pourrait pas voir la rougeur de ses joues.

Lawn regarda la princesse se rallonger. Le geste de la princesse ne fit qu'empirer son trouble. Puis, cédant finalement à la fatigue, elle s'installa contre le rocher et se laissa tenter par les bras de Morphée.

Voila le chapitre 1, j'espère que ça vous à plût

PS : oui je suis nulle en orthographe je sais u.u"


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chap 2 /o/

ouais on s'en fou :3

**Chapitre 2 :**

Quand la princesse se réveilla, Lawn était entrain de seller son cheval. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment, elle pouvait enfin voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était grande et fine ; ses cheveux n'était ni trop long ni trop court et d'un noir ébène. Elle portait des vêtements légers qui ne la gênerais pas en combat. Mais ce qui étonna le plus la princesse, ce fut ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux violets, profonds. La princesse se perdit dans son regard.

Lawn qui avait senti un regard sur elle c'était mis elle aussi à la dévisager. La princesse était vraiment très belle, de longs cheveux blonds et ondulés tombait dans son dos. Elle portait une robe longue et simple, rien qui ne puisse laisser soupçonner sa véritable identité, elle était tachée du sang de la bataille de la veille. Mais ce qui choqua Lawn ce fut ses yeux...

Rouges, un magnifique rouge sombre...

Lawn brisa finalement le contact mal à l'aise, et ce mit à farfouiller dans ses affaires. Elle en sortit un morceau de viande séchée et l'envoya à la princesse qui dû le réceptionner tant bien que mal. La blonde qui n'avait rien mangé depuis un moment, remercia Lawn du regard et entama sa part.

_- Où vous dirigiez vous ? demanda Lawn._

_- Nous nous dirigions vers Hystr, fit la princesse entre deux bouchées._

_- Humf... nous n'en sommes plus très loin_

Pendant que la princesse terminait son morceau de viande elle finit de seller son cheval.

_- Allons-y, lança Lawn en entamant la marche quand elles furent toutes deux prêtes_

Elle n'était pas montée sur son cheval, mais marchait à coté, semblant de pas vouloir le fatiguer inutilement. La princesse les rattrapa et se mit à marcher à coté de Lawn. En effet le village n'était plus très loin, on voyait au loin s'échapper quelques fumées blanches.

Un silence lourd c'était installé entre les deux filles, l'une ne sachant que dire à l'autre. La princesse recommença alors a dévisager Lawn. Quelque chose de brillant avait attiré son regard, elle tentait de mieux le distinguer. C'était... un croc de loup... il était du même violet que ses yeux. Le cœur de la princesse manqua un battement.

_- Tu...tu es une mercenaire ! Lança la princesse stoppant la marche._

Lawn grimaça. Elle redoutait ce moment.

_- Oui, fit elle doucement en ce retournant._

_- Tu m'as sauvé pour mieux me revendre ?_

_- Bien sur que non ! Répondit l'autre quelques peu outrée._

_- Tu es donc entrain de me dire que c'est un pur hasard si je suis poursuivie par des mercenaires et que c'est une mercenaire qui me sauve ? Et que tu étais dans le coin par hasard aussi ?_

_- Oui ! Exactement ! Je me suis approchée à cause du bruit que faisait ses porcs ! Mais si c'est pour que ça finisse comme ça j'aurais du te laisser à eux, avec ton chevalier à la noix incapable de tenir un épée correctement ! lâcha Lawn perdant elle aussi son calme._

_- Je... désolé, chuchota la princesse en baissant les yeux._

_- Non c'est moi, c'est compréhensible de réagir comme ça après ce que tu as vécu et puis..._

_- Ils sont là, l'interrompit la blonde d'une voix tremblante tandis que la mercenaire se retournait à nouveau._

Elle ne vit rien. Rien d'anormal... Elle allait lui demander de quoi elle parlait, mais sentant la main tremblante de la princesse se glisser dans la sienne elle se tut.

Lawn ferma les yeux et se concentra, étant décidée de se fier à la princesse. Elle libéra une onde magique autour d'elle pour distinguer plus loin. Elle sursauta, sa magie était bien plus puissante qu'à l'ordinaire, elle voyait à plus de cinq kilomètres à la ronde alors qu'à la normal elle atteignait les deux kilomètres. Il y avait une dizaine de mercenaires à un peu moins de deux kilomètres. Ils se croiseraient dans une dizaine de minutes. Lawn soupira.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça devrait aller, tentant de la réconforter._

Et elle avança, resserrant son emprise sur la main de la princesse pour la rassurer. Plus elles avançaient plus Lawn pouvait distinguer les mercenaires. Ils étaient onze exactement, et avaient adopté une formation en demi-cercle pour être sur qu'elles ne leurs échappent pas. Elle allait devoir les affronter tous en même temps, et la princesse était une grosse gêne. Elle soupira de nouveau.

Quand les mercenaires ne furent plus qu'à cinq cent mètres Lawn s'arrêta et lâcha la main de la princesse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, elle la souleva et l'installa sur son cheval.

_- Bon écoute moi Furtif, je veux que tu l'emmènes à l'abri. Ne te fais attraper sous aucun prétexte... et surtout ne réapparait pas tant qu'ils sont la même si ma vie en dépend._

Le cheval poussa un hennissement mécontent mais sembla accepter sa tache.

_- Quand à toi, fit elle en se retournant vers la princesse, je t'interdit de descendre ou même de tomber !_

_- La... Lawn ! Je..._

_- A la prochaine princesse ! l'interrompit elle._

_- Non !_

Mais trop tard, Furtif s'était mis à galoper et avait disparu emportant la princesse avec lui.

Lawn se retrouva donc seule avec les onze mercenaires, un sourire carnassier s'affichait sur son visage, elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Elle sortit son katana de son fourreau, prête a en démordre.

_- Ch... Chef ! C'est... c'est la Louve d'Améthyste, lança apeuré l'un des mercenaire._

Lawn grimaça, maintenant qu'elle était démasquée elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'en laisser un partir vivant. Sa première cible fut celui qui avait révélé son identité, il n'eut même pas le temps de sortir son épée.

_- C'est pas vrai... Toi ! Va prévenir les suppérieurs ! ordonna le chef._

Le mercenaire le plus éloigné de Lawn s'éloigna en courant. Lawn voulu le rattraper mais le reste des mercenaires c'était mis en travers de son chemin. Elle rageait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir le rattraper. Elle fut donc contrainte d'engager le combat avec les neuf mercenaires restant. Les deux plus proches se lancèrent en même temps, mais leurs efforts furent vain. Lawn les trancha d'un seul coup, sans aucune difficulté. Le chef grimaça devant la coriacité de leur adversaire, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Le chef eut à peine le temps de souffler que Lawn avait tué le reste de ses hommes. Le sang se répandait sur le sol, coulant à flot, et Lawn souriait, toujours ce même sourire affamé.

_- Tu ne survivra pas jeune louve, dit le chef sachant que c'était ses derniers mots._

_- C'est ce qu'on verra ! rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi._

Puis elle se lança sur lui. Le chef sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance laissa la jeune fille planter son katana dans sa chair. Mais Lawn n'avait pas prévu la suite. Le chef attrapa son poignet ce qui immobilisa la louve quelques instants. Ce fut suffisant pour que le chef abaisse son épée pour la dernière fois. L'épée du mercenaire alla se planter profondément dans la bras de Lawn. Elle grimaça de douleur et donna un second coup de katana pour achever son adversaire. Le corps du chef tomba lourdement sur le sol, à coté des cadavres de ses hommes.

Le sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie. Elle arracha un morceau de tissu a l'une de ses victimes et se fit un bandage de fortune. Ce n'était pas vraiment simple de se bander le bras avec une seule main. Puis elle retourna vers sa dernière victime et arracha le flocon ébène qui pendait à son oreille. Elle soupira, ils allaient avoir de sérieux ennuies maintenant.

Elle s'éloigna du massacre. Quand elle s'en jugea assez loin, elle rappela son cheval. Furtif réapparu aussitôt a ses cotés. La princesse voyant qu'elle était de nouveau au coté de Lawn descendit de cheval. Elle chancela, apparemment surprise de toucher à nouveau le sol.

_- C'est spécial hein ? se moqua Lawn l'aidant à retrouver son équilibre de son bras valide._

_- L... Lawn ! Tu es... folle ! Ils étaient onze ! Et..._

Mais elle s'interrompit voyant le bras ensanglanté de Lawn.

_- Tu es blessé ! reprit elle._

Lawn grimaça en guise de réponse.

_- Laisse moi voir, insista-t-elle._

_- Nous n'avons pas le temps princesse, fit Lawn sortant une cape pour cacher sa blessure._

_- Mais tu perds beaucoup trop de sang !_

_- Raison de plus pour se dépêcher d'entrer dans le village, répondit elle en lui passant une cape à elle aussi pour qu'elle cache ses vêtements ensanglantés du combat de la veille._

La princesse abandonna et la suivit. Plus elles avançaient, plus il y avait de monde. Hystr était certes un petit village mais il était très animé. Une fois aux portes du village Lawn accéléra sa marche, sa vue se troublait, et tenir debout lui était presque insupportable. Elle tourna dans la première petite rue où se trouvait une auberge, mais elle commençait à chanceler. La princesse s'en rendit comte et la saisie par le bras pour l'entrainer dans l'auberge. Lawn frémit au contact de la princesse, elle n'était vraiment pas normal, sa magie s'écoulait. Elle ne la contrôlait pas ?

Lawn retrouvant ainsi ses esprits quelques secondes mis sa capuche, attrapa la princesse par la taille, la rapprocha d'elle, et entra. L'aubergiste les regarda entrer dans l'indifférence. Lawn s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et demanda d'une voix étonnamment grave.

_- Ma femme et moi voudrions une chambre !_

La princesse ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais elle se contenta de sourire à l'aubergiste. Celui-ci leur grommela le prix de la chambre pour la nuit et leur donna les clés. Lawn laissa la somme et elles montèrent à l'étage. Une fois rentré dans la chambre et la porte fermée, la mercenaire s'écroula, sombrant dans l'inconscience...

Youpi la fin :D

C'est dingue toutes les répétitions que je fais :o

*essaiera de corriger ça plus tard*


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Quand Lawn se réveilla, une douce chaleur envahissait son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour en voir la provenance. C'était la princesse qui tentait de la soigner. Lawn sursauta, la blonde laissait échapper une quantité affabulante de magie. Seulement, moins d'un quart de cette magie servait réellement à soigner son bras. Elle grimaça espérant qu'aucune personne capable de capter la magie n'était dans le coin.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la princesse. Celle-ci avait fermé ses yeux pour mieux canaliser sa magie surement. Pas très utile, songea Lawn. Mais le plus impressionnant tenait du fait que la princesse n'était nullement fatiguer d'utiliser toute cette magie. La mercenaire saisi la main de sa protégée la faisant ainsi tressauter. Son regard croisa celui de Lawn.

_- Ferme les yeux, grogna-t-elle, concentre toi. D'abord diminue la quantité de magie que tu utilise._

La princesse s'exécuta plus ou moins, la quantité de magie avait nettement diminué, mais elle restait phénoménale.

_- Je vais rediriger un partie de ta magie, continua-t-elle, ne te laisse pas surprendre._

Et Lawn libéra sa magie, se concentrant sur sa tâche. La princesse grimaçait, surement en raison du surplus de magie redirigée par la mercenaire qu'elle devait contrôler. Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort commun, sa blessure fut entièrement refermée. La mercenaire se releva et l'observa. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rougis, mais aucun signe de fatigue n'apparaissait sur son visage. C'était tout simplement inhumain d'utiliser autant de magie.

_- Humf... merci, dit la mercenaire._

_- C'était le moins que je puisse faire, répondit l'autre en souriant._

La louve marqua un instant de silence, regardant d'un air triste la princesse. Vu les mercenaires à leur suite se rendre au royaume de Splendor ne serait pas tache aisée et ce n'était certainement pas son petit chevalier qui l'y amènerait. Elle se demandait même comment ils avaient pu survivre jusque là. Le pouvoir énigmatique de détection de la princesse peut être.

_- Bon, il va falloir partir à la recherche de ton chevalier, soupira Lawn, une idée de où il pourrait être ?_

_- Euuh... surement dans une écurie entrain de s'occuper de nos deux chevaux._

_-Bien, je vais aller voir... en attendant essayes de nettoyer tes vêtements, et surtout tu ne sors pas et tu n'ouvres pas la porte, même si c'est l'aubergiste, ordonna Lawn en ouvrant le fenêtre._

La princesse acquiesça, et regarda Lawn sauter. La louve atterrit sur le toit d'en face, elle se déplaçait rapidement tachant de trouver l'écurie du village. Mais très vite elle s'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce village, les rues était quasi désertes, seules quelques silhouette vêtues de cape noir se baladaient dans les rues, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Lawn lâcha un juron, les mercenaires était déjà là. Elle reprit sa course, accélérant le rythme. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur sans pareil de la paille des écuries elle sauta du toit. L'écurie se trouvait dans le première rue a droite. La louve avançait à pas feutré, un homme en noir se trouvait au croisement. Elle s'approcha discrètement dans son dos et une fois à portée, elle lui asséna un coup dans la nuque. Il s'écroula sans bruit. Après avoir vérifié les autres rues elle entra dans l'écurie. La princesse avait raison, le gamin était là. Il avait des cheveux blonds presque blanc pas très commun coupés courts, grâce à ça Lawn l'avait de suite reconnu. Elle avança discrètement par derrière, il ne la remarqua pas. Il était entrain d'étriller ses deux chevaux avec beaucoup d'attention, deux chevaux alezan tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Soudain il sentit une main se plaquer contre sa bouche l'empêchant de crier. Il voulu se retourner mais la louve l'en empêcha.

_- Écoute moi bien, chuchota-t-elle, tu vas préparer tes deux chevaux et tu vas te diriger vers la sortie nord du village. En sortant de l'écurie tu feras très attention... la Neige Noir est là._

Le chevalier se raidit à cette nouvelle mais hocha la tête. Lawn enleva sa main et se retira vers la sortie. Quand le jeune homme se retourna la fille avait déjà disparu.

La mercenaire était remonté sur le toit, s'inquiétant maintenant pour sa protégée. Elle courut aussi vite que possible mais quand elle fut au niveau de la fenêtre de l'auberge elle était fermée, tant pis la louve sauta quand même, de toute façon elle allait trop vite pour pouvoir s'arrêter. La fenêtre vola en éclats, faisant sursauter la princesse et le mercenaire l'ayant plaqué au mur dans le but d'en profiter.

Lawn sourit, ce n'était qu'un porc qui avait pensé à assouvir ses envies plutôt qu'a faire son travail. Il n'avait même pas eu l'esprit de prévenir ses camarades.

Le mercenaire sortit une dague et la pointa au cou de la princesse, provoquant un petit cri de cette dernière. La louve ria, c'était tellement prévisible, tellement futile. Elle fit un pas en avant.

_- T'approches pas ou j'm'occupe d'elle, cracha-t-il, tu voudrais pas que j'fasse du mal a ta copine hein ?_

Et il éclata d'un rire méchant, apparemment fier de son idée. Mais s'arrêta vite voyant que Lawn continuait de sourire et d'avancer.

_- Ma copine ? Qui te dit que je tiens à elle, tu peux bien la tuer, ça me fera du travail en moins !_

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la princesse. Le mercenaire lui reculait, ne sachant que faire. Il tourna vaguement la tête pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Erreur fatale... La louve se jeta sur lui prenant la dague des main et le faisant tomber au sol.

_- N... Ne me t.. tue pas ! Couina-t-il._

_- Les porcs comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre ! Lui fit elle laissant surgir sa colère._

Elle planta la dague dans le cou du mercenaire lui tranchant sa veine et ne lui laissant aucune chance de survivre. Le sang jaillit éclaboussant la manche de Lawn. Elle se releva, s'apprêtant à partir avec la princesse, mais quand elle voulu s'approcher d'elle celle-ci recula. Elle était horrifiée, terrorisée, la louve le lisait dans ses yeux en plus de sa tristesse. Le regard de la princesse blessa Lawn. La mercenaire baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, un voile de tristesse l'enveloppa. La tristesse... cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressentit, elle frissonna, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi à cause de son regard...

Elle tendit la main vers la princesse n'osant pas s'approcher plus ou même lever ses yeux vers elle. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était nouée, elle ouvrit bêtement la bouche avant de la refermer. Au bout de quelques instants la blonde se décida à prendre la main de Lawn. La mercenaire l'attira vers la fenêtre, la souleva, et bondit de nouveau vers le toit d'en face. Elle courrait le plus vite possible, le grabuge de l'auberge n'allait pas tarder à se faire savoir. Une fois arrivée à la porte nord, elle sauta sur la petite muraille de Hystr avant de se jeter dans le vide.

_- Furtif... , chuchota-t-elle._

Elle avait du mal à cacher sa tristesse, depuis le début du trajet elle fuyait tout contact visuel avec la princesse. Furtif apparut et les réceptionna sans problème. Il s'élança à grand galop vers le nord. Le chevalier les attendait un peu plus loin, caché derrière quelques buissons. Une fois à la hauteur du gamin, Lawn s'approcha du cheval libre sans un mot et y déposa la princesse. Le chevalier sentant un malaise n'osa rien dire et il regarda la scène impuissant. Devant lui se trouvait la louve qui avait voulu s'isoler, et à ses coté, la princesse qui regardait distraitement la silhouette de Lawn, ne voulant apparemment rien lui raconter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil se couchait. Il voyageaient dans la forêt de Grin depuis leur fuite d'Hystr n'ayant fait qu'une vague pause à l'heure du déjeuner. Lawn ne leur avait pas adressé la parole, sauf pour donner quelques ordres et annoncer leur arrêt.

- Nous allons dormir ici, déclara Lawn en voyant un petit ruisseau non loin.

Elle descendit et descella Furtif sans attendre de réponse. Celui-ci se dirigea de suite vers le ruisseau pour étancher sa soif. Fouillant dans son sac , la mercenaire sortit plusieurs petites dagues de ses affaires

- Faites un feu, je vais chercher le diner, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Quand elle se jugea assez loin des deux autres, elle s'installa sur une branche basse près du ruisseau. Elle guettait l'arrivée d'une proie mangeable pour leur diner. Aucune proie ne semblait vouloir se montrer. Lawn se perdit alors dans ses pensée, frissonnant se souvenant de la sensation ressentit ce matin. Le regard terrorisé de la princesse la hantait presque. Il fallait qu'elle oublie son trouble, qu'elle cesse de penser, sinon son travail en serait affecté. Elle fit le vide, cessant de penser. Le moindre trouble pouvait lui être fatal en tant que mercenaire.

Elle soupira sentant son esprit s'apaiser enfin. Au même instant un bruit de branche cassé retentit, ramenant la mercenaire à la réalité. Trois lièvres étaient venus s'abreuver. La louve sourit, saisissant trois dagues. Elle se releva légèrement s'apprêtant à tirer. Et elle lança. Seule deux dagues sur trois atteignirent leur cible, tandis que le dernier détalait a vive allure pour garder la vie sauve. Lawn sauta de sa branche souriante, apparemment contente de sa prise. Puis saisissant les victimes de sa chasse, elle repartit retrouver la princesse et son chevalier ; ils allaient devoir parler.

Quand elle arriva à leur hauteur un petit feu avait été allumé. Lawn envoya sans ménagement les deux lapins à hauteur de la princesse. Cette dernière sursauta voyant atterrir à coté d'elle les deux cadavres, puis regarda la mercenaire d'un air horrifié.

- Pas la peine de me regarder comme cela princesse, ça sera notre repas du soir et... c'est toi qui t'en charge.

- Je...

- Elle ne sait pas faire, la coupa Gin en se dirigeant vers les lapins pour s'en occuper.

- Et bien c'est l'occasion d'apprendre, rétorqua Lawn arrêtant le chevalier.

La princesse entama donc sa tâche, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Pendant ce temps la louve questionna le chevalier.

- Humf... qui es tu ?

- Et bien... je suis Gin, le chevalier de la princesse Lina Splendor, répondit-il surprit.

- Depuis combien de temps es tu a son service ?

Le chevalier marqua un temps d'arrêt semblant réfléchir.

- Euh... Depuis toujours je pense.

Lawn leva le sourcil apparemment surprise de cette réponse.

-Et depuis combien de temps êtes vous parti du palais Splendorien ?

- Il y a onze ans, répondit le chevalier en grimaçant, j'en ai dix-sept aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-il semblant répondre à la question suivante.

Lawn soupira, elle avait de plus en plus de question. Le chevalier pris alors l'initiative de raconter ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés.

- La princesse avait cinq ans quand les monstres envahirent entièrement le royaume, de plus les groupes de mercenaires se multipliaient et certain se fusionnaient dans le but de détrôner l'ancien roi. La reine qui voyait bien que le royaume n'était plus viable à choisit d'exiler sa fille. Et se fut mon grand frère que la reine choisit pour accompagner sa fille. Il m'emmena avec lui, sachant probablement que nos parents ne survivraient pas aux batailles. C'est ainsi qu'on c'est retrouvé à vivre dans un maison bien isolé au sud d'Eramor. Un jour mon frère n'est jamais rentré du village voisin où il allait faire les courses et avait trouvé un petit travail. J'avais alors quinze ans. C'est donc moi qui est pris la place de mon frère ces deux dernières années. Mais il y a environ deux semaines. La princesse m'a réveillé en pleine nuit et m'a tiré hors de la maison. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, des dizaines de torches encerclaient la maison... des mercenaires... ils ne nous ont pas trouvé grâce à la princesse. Au petit matin après avoir récupéré quelques affaires, nous sommes partit.

Lawn soupira encore un fois, plus elle en apprenait pire c'était.

- En garde, lança-t-elle brusquement au chevalier

Gin, bien que pris au dépourvu alla chercher sa lame et se mit en garde.

- Attaque moi, fit elle.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il se décida. Il s'élança avec la bête intention de l'embrochée puisqu'elle n'était pas armée. Cependant, avec un simple pas sur le coté et un coup bien placé sur ses poignets, il se retrouva désarmé. Celui-ci, frustré d'être désarmé aussi facilement, l'attaqua avec ses poings. Mais ce fut vain, avec la même facilité elle esquiva son poing, et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les chevilles. Il se retrouva ventre a terre sous les rires de la princesse qui observai la scène. Celui-ci se releva en grognant, puis s'épousseta, tentant de se donner un peu de contenance. Lawn elle grimaçait.

- Ça tient du miracle que vous soyez encore vivant, fit-elle grave, vous ne survivrez certainement pas si vous continuez comme cela.

-Et si on t'engageait ? demanda timidement la princesse, Après tout tu es une mercenaire.

Le chevalier se retourna brusquement pour observer Lawn.

- La Louve... d'Améthyste ? C'est toi ? dit-il manquant de s'étouffer tant il était surpris.

La louve lui lança un regard assassin, montrant son mécontentement.

- C'est presque frustrant d'être aussi connue, ajouta-t-elle.

La princesse lança un regard interrogatif, auquel répondit le chevalier.

- La Louve d'Améthyste, mercenaire solitaire n'appartenant à aucun clan. Elle est engagé pour des sommes astronomique paraît-il, elle est surtout connu pour avoir réduit à néant l'Aurore Pourpre, l'un des clan les plus influent d'Eramor...

- Il faut croire que j'ai trouvé un fan, se moqua-t-elle.

Le chevalier ouvrit bêtement la bouche, mais ne sachant quoi répliquer, il secoua la tête et enchaina, se tournant vers la princesse.

- Qu'importe, dans tout les cas nous n'avons pas les moyens de l'engager.

La princesse se tourna vers la louve pour l'observer. Elle se rendait enfin compte à qui elle avait affaire. Lawn mal à l'aise lança simplement avant de s'éloigner :

- Fini les lapins avant que la princesse ne les massacre entièrement...

La princesse rougit violemment à cette remarque et laissa sa place à Gin. Lawn était partit vers le ruisseau, apparemment pour s'occuper de son cheval. Lina s'approcha prudemment. Quand elle se jugea assez proche elle engagea la conversation.

- Lawn ? appela-t-elle timidement.

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas continuant à s'occuper de Furtif

- Oui princesse ?

- Je... je... je voulais... je suis désolé pour ce matin..., lâcha-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Lawn s'arrêta net, grimaçant, puis elle se retourna, observant la princesse. Celle-ci ne relevait toujours pas la tête.

La louve s'approcha alors et glissa sa main pour relever la tête de la blonde. Leur regards se croisèrent.

- D'après toi comment aurait réagit quelqu'un de normal ?

La princesse ne répondit pas.

- Pareil... En plus, toi tu as passé onze ans enfermé, alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

La princesse hocha doucement la tête, mais Lawn resta pensif doutant de l'efficacité de ses propos. Sentant un lourd silence s'installer, la mercenaire donna une de ses brosses à Lina, l'incitant silencieusement à l'aider a brosser son cheval. La blonde se mit donc a brosser Furtif, tandis que l'autre s'occupa de l'autre coté de son cheval évitant ainsi tout contact visuel avec la princesse. Après un moment de silence elle dit :

- Princesse, depuis quand as tu tes pouvoirs magiques ?

- Je... je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne m'en suis jamais servit avant, il n'y a que la nuit où les mercenaires sont venus nous chercher la première fois... j'ai sentis un immense danger... j'étais complètement paniqué... et je sentais que quelque chose en moi me disait de fuir, d'aller me cacher. Ça c'est passé comme ça a chaque fois que des mercenaires approchaient... surement grâce a cela qu'on a survécu jusqu'à ton arrivée...

La mercenaire ne fut pas vraiment surprise de cette réponse, mais se souvenant que la princesse l'avait soigné elle manqua de s'étouffer.

- Quoiiiiiii ! Tu es entrain de me dire que tu m'as soigné alors que tu n'as absolument aucune base en magie curatif ! fit-elle levant les yeux au dessus du garrot de son cheval.

- Je... crois oui, répondit-elle un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

- Hum... Je crois que j'suis contente d'être encore en vie, répondit Lawn mine déconfite.

La princesse ria légèrement voyant la tête que faisait Lawn puis repris son brossage, la mercenaire faisant de même. Le silence se réinstalla, seul le bruit des brosses et quelques créatures de la forêt venait le perturber. Quand elles eurent finit de le brosser, celui-ci les remercia d'un petit hennissement avant d'aller brouter plus loin, les laissant ainsi seules.

- L...Lawn ? demanda d'une petite voix la princesse.

- Oui princesse ?

- On... on ne peut vraiment pas t'engager ?

Lawn fit la moue sentant son débat intérieure repartir. Après tout, à quoi bon l'avoir sauvé si c'est pour la laisser mourir plus loin. De plus, étant donné que la princesse avait été vu à ses cotés il y aurait encore plus de mercenaires à sa poursuite, leur assurant une mort certaine si elle ne les aidait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses principes d'aller se fourrer dans des histoires dangereuses, mais elle sentait qu'en n'y allant pas elle faisait une grave erreur. Finalement elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers la princesse, un sourire carnassier collé au visage.

- Ton chevalier a tord. Vous possédez quelque chose d'un grande valeur avec vous...

La princesse d'abord surprise, afficha un grand sourire comprenant que c'était une réponse positive.

Une bonne odeur de lapin cuit se fit sentir, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes filles.

- Allons donc parler de ça avec lui, souffla-t-elle avant de s'approcher du feu et de leur diner.

Le chevalier c'était plutôt bien occupé de leur diner, ça se voyait qu'il avait l'habitude de s'occuper de ce genre de tâche.

- Gin, elle accepte qu'on l'engage, lui dit aussitôt la princesse.

Le chevalier releva la tête surpris puis finalement se tourna vers Lawn.

- Mais nous n'avons rien pour te payer, dit-il.

- C'est vrai pour l'instant, mais tu transporte avec toi quelque chose qui va valoir de plus en plus cher crois moi, répondit la mercenaire en regardant avec insistance la princesse.

- La tête de la princesse..., grimaça-t-il, je vois... et une fois a Splendor nous aurons surement de quoi te payer en échange de la princesse.

- Tu es plus futé que tu en a l'air finalement, se moqua la louve.

La princesse était plutôt pensif elle. En gros elle appartenait à Lawn jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai les moyen de la payer ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. C'était toujours mieux que de finir tuer pas les mercenaires pensa-t-elle.

Lawn, elle, était toujours partagée. Elle venait de se mettre en grand danger pour une mission qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir accomplir, de plus cette mission ne lui apportait rien, après tout l'argent ne l'intéressait guère. C'était juste un moyen pour que seul peu de gens lui demande d'accomplir des tâche. Malgré cela, elle sentait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix... Ce périple n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, ils étaient partis à l'aube. Lawn avait décidé de faire route plein nord. Selon Gin c'était une décision incompréhensible, il fallait faire route vers le nord-ouest. Mais la mercenaire n'avait pas daigné écouter ses arguments et se dirigea vers le nord sans un regard vers lui.

La princesse estimant ne pas devoir intervenir -et ne connaissant de toute façon pas la région- suivit Lawn en lançant un regard désolé à son chevalier. Après tout, elle lui "appartenait" maintenant. Ce fut donc résigné que le jeune homme fit route vers le nord lui aussi.

- Mais pourquoi donc ne rejoignons-nous pas la grande route ! finit-il par demander.

- Que tu peux être stupide petit chevalier, répliqua-t-elle, tu ne pense pas que les mercenaires s'attendent à nous croiser sur ce chemin ? Je ne doute pas que tu me trouve fort courageuse, mais je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire au point d'aller affronter un armée, parce que crois moi, c'est ce qui nous attend là-bas.

Le chevalier fut envahi d'une vague de colère, il était outré de la manière dont elle le traitait, mais il n'es laissa rien paraître et continua.

- Oui je veux bien, il n'empêche que c'est le seul chemin pour se rendre à Splendor.

Lawn soupira avant de répondre de manière théâtrale

- Ah que tu peux être ignorant petit chevalier, dit-elle feignant le désespoir.

La princesse ne put retenir son ire au grand dam du chevalier. Celui-ci se retourna vivement.

- Vous ne devriez pas rire princesse ! gronda-t-il vexé. Il se peut très bien qu'elle nous trompe et nous mène droit à la première planque de la Neige Noir !

La Neige Noir… Lawn lui en avait parlé la veille. Gin avait l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il n'y avait qu'elle. Ne jamais rien savoir.

Ignorance.

La Neige Noir était un des clan de mercenaires les plus important d'Eramor depuis la chute de l'Aurore Pourpre. Ils était nombreux, et leur rang s'était grandement agrandit depuis leur monté en puissance. C'était donc de loin les plus dangereux tant qu'ils seraient ici.

La princesse jeta un regard inquiet vers sa protectrice. La remarque de Gin ne lui avait pas plu.

- Écoute moi bien gamin inutile, si tu as le moindre doute envers moi tu pars maintenant, lança-t-elle durement.

Gin se figea quand il croisa le yeux de la Louve. Il sut qu'elle l'aurait tué si elle si elle son regard le permettait.

- Je… désolé, balbutia-t-il.

La voix de Lawn se radoucit.

- Bien, ensuite deux choses, tout d'abord, il va falloir que tu cesses d'appeler ta princesse "princesse", et que tu la tutoies. Et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Il serait dommage de se faire repérer pour une raison aussi futile.

Le chevalier acquiesça malgré sa grimace, cela lui paraissait étrange d'agir ainsi.

- Quant à notre itinéraire, c'est une route peu connue pour la simple raison qu'elle est plutôt dangereuse. Nous nous rendons à Splendor par un petit chemin qui passe au travers des Ailes Blanches.

- Et tu dis ne pas être suicidaire ? Nous allons arriver aux montagnes en pleine saison froide ! De plus j'ai entendu dire que ces montagnes étaient infestés de monstres…, termina-t-il en frissonnant.

La mercenaire sourit à cette remarque.

- Et bien vois-tu petit chevalier, je préfère largement la neige et le froid à une armée de mercenaires assoiffés d'argent. Et en ce qui concerne les monstres je n'en ai pas croisé un seul la dernière fois que je suis passée par là…

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire, Gin fit la moue et se mit à avancer plus en retrait. La princesse en profita pour parler seule avec Lawn.

- L…Lawn ? appela-t-elle timidement.

- Oui princesse ? répondit celle-ci remarquant qu'elle marchait à ses cotés.

-Je… merci de nous emmener, bafouilla-t-elle.

Lawn se tourna un pour l'observer. Elle n'avait l'air ni triste, ni désespérée. Surement ne se rendait-elle pas vraiment compte de la situation.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore princesse… ce n'est que le tout début, soupira-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa un moment.

- Lawn ?

- Hmm ?

- Ça va vraiment être dur n'est ce pas ? lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Oui

- Pour ne pas dire impossible ?

Elle ne répondit pas, confirmant ainsi les pensées de la princesse.

- Lawn?…

Cette fois la Louve se tourna vers elle mais elle ne put cacher le regard triste qu'elle lui portait.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi avoir accepter de nous emmener alors ? Tu pourrais facilement trouver une autr…

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

"Pourquoi…" Elle ne savait toujours pas.

- Pourquoi hein ? Hum… parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Mais..

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Le sujet était clos… pour le moment. Lina hocha simplement la tête, résignée.

Ils continuèrent donc à avancer jusqu'à ce que Lawn annonce la pause déjeuner dans un coin un peu plus dégagé.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme la mâtiné. Chevauchée vers le Nord.

##########################

Au crépuscule, Lawn s'arrêta et descella son cheval. Les deux autres l'imitèrent et attendirent la suite. Elle les regarda quelques secondes, puis se rendant compte qu'ils resteraient là elle grogna :

- Ne me dites pas qu'il va falloir que je vous explique chaque soir que vous devez faire le feu !

Les deux concernés firent la grimace puis se mirent au travail tandis que Lawn partait chasser.

Ce soir là elle ramena un gros rongeur et un lièvre. Elle les posa sans aucune délicatesse près de Lina et lui lança un regard appuyer. En comprenant qu'elle allait devoir dépecer un rongeur, Lina ne put réprimer un grimace de dégout ce qui tira un sourire à la Louve.

- Bien, puisque nous allons passer un minimum de trois mois ensemble, il me semble nécessaire de vous entrainer, annonça-t-elle. Donc petit chevalier, chaque soir pendant que notre princesse tentera de s'occuper du du repas tu croiseras le fer avec moi… enfin façon de parler, rajouta-t-elle mystérieusement.

Tout en parlant elle avait tracer un cercle de trois-quatre mètres de diamètre.

- Premier exercice : me faire sortir du cercle.

Gin la regarda plutôt surpris, mais se souvenant du résultat de la veille il ne la sous estima pas. Elle c'était placée au centre du cercle et attendait innocemment la première attaque du chevalier.

Il s'était mis en garde et tournait autour de la mercenaire cherchant la moindre faille qu'il pourrait exploiter.

- Ecarte plus tes pieds, ton équilibre est mauvais.

Il s'executa, continuant à tourner.

- C'est mieux, mais ce n'est pas en me tournant autour que tu me feras sortir. Pardonne moi de t'annoncer que tes charmes ne me font aucun effet, railla-t-elle.

Il rougit malgré lui ce qui l'énerva encore plus après cette remarque. Alors il chargea. Mais il comprit trop tard que la colère était un vilain ennemi dans un combat, surtout contre Lawn. Celle-ci s'écarta aisément d'un pas sur le coté et termina sa course contre un tronc plus loin n'ayant ralentir à temps. Gin se releva péniblement tandis que son nouveau maître peinait à reprendre son souffle tant elle riait.

- Et tu te dis chevalier, fit-elle entre deux rires, même un écuyer ne se montrerait pas aussi…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car le chevalier attaqua plus sérieusement et elle dût esquiver.

Au bout d'à peine une dizaine de minutes il était déjà exténué. Surement n'était il pas habitué à chevaucher aussi longtemps. Même si Lawn l'avait remarqué elle ne fit aucune remarque, et lui lançait des piques verbales dès qu'il faiblissait. Ce soir là il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il entre dans le cercle de la mercenaire lui laissant ainsi moins d'espace. Mais il le remarqua qu'à son dernier assaut.

Elle était au bord du cercle, il choisit donc de lancé un attaque latérale. Toutes personnes normaux auraient été obligés de reculer pour ne pas se faire embrocher. Mais elle, elle fit un saut improbable et atterrit au milieu du cercle tout en donnant un coup de pied à Gin pour l'en faire sortir. Le chevalier blond recula de trois pas et planta son épée dans le sol éberlué.

- Je… J'abandonne, tenta-t-il d'articuler.

- C'est moi qui annonce la fin de l'exercice petit chevalier, annonça-t-elle n'affichant pas le moindre signe de fatigue.

Le concerné se releva péniblement.

- C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! se moqua-t-elle

Il ne pis même pas la peine de répliquer et alla s'affaler contre un arbre près du feu. Lawn se retourne ainsi vers la princesse.

- Je ne doute pas que nous regarder soit intéressant mais tu devrais quand même surveiller ce que tu met à cuire…

La princesse laissa échapper un petit cri se rendant compte que leur repas était carbonisé. Elle retira rapidement la nourriture du feu et s'excusa, confuse. Le chevalier n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta d'avaler ce que lui donna la princesse avant de s'endormir comme un souche. La louve , elle, affichait un sourire moqueur quand Lina l'a servit. Celle-ci détourna le regard, gênée, et ne releva pas la tête de son assiette de fortune. Un instant plus tard le chevalier se mit à ronfler.

- Manquait plus que ça, râla Lawn.

Elle se leva et s'étira. Finalement elle tourna son regard vers la princesse qui l'observait aussi.

- Bien, à ton tour maintenant !

- À mon tour ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que seul ton chevalier allait s'entrainer.

Elle ouvrit la bouche surprise, n'étant pas certaine de comprendre où Lawn voulait en venir. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'entrainer à l'épée elle aussi ?

- Déjà, éloignons nous de ce gros tas, dit-elle en désignant Gin, il fait trop de bruit.

Elle tendit une main à la princesse pour l'aider à se relever et l'entraina assez loin pour ne plus être dérangées par les ronflements intempestifs de leur camarade.

- Ici ça ira, fit-elle en se retournant vers la blonde.

Celle-ci ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce à quoi je veux t'entrainer ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement, ce qui provoqua un grognement de la Louve.

- Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de la quantité affolante de magie que tu relâches dans la nature ? demanda-t-elle de manière rhétorique. Et bien le but de cet entrainement sera d'apprendre à gérer ce "débordement de magie".

- Je veux bien mais comment veux tu…, commença t'elle

Lawn lui saisit la main

- Ferme les yeux, respire calmement…. et concentre toi.

La princesse obéit de son mieux. La mercenaire libéra sa magie autour de sa main pendant quelques secondes et arrêta. Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois.

- Tu sens la différence ? souffla-t-elle.

Lina acquiesça avant de rouvrir les yeux et se tourna vers Lawn qui venait de retirer sa main.

- C'est ta magie n'est ce pas ?

- Exact ! Maintenant ton premier exercice consistera à trouver la tienne… et si tu ne la trouve pas dès ce soir c'est normal,… après tout tu ne t'en rend même pas compte, finit-elle pensive.

La blonde expira doucement commençant son travail. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Elle devait trouver sa magie, cette tâche lui paraissait plutôt étrange. Surtout, comment la trouver alors qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle la laissait s'échapper !

Puis soudain elle eu une idée. Se remémorant la différence que Lawn lui avait fait sentir, elle se dit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'a chercher la limite de la sienne. Contente de son idée, elle se projeta donc et partit à la recherche de cette limite. Mais elle ne trouve rien, ni sa magie, ni le "vide", tout était uniforme autour d'elle.

- C'est fini pour ce soir princesse !

- Déjà ? s'étrangla-t-elle surprise.

- Déjà ? répéta la louve ne levant un sourcil, cela va bientôt faire une heure que nous sommes là…

Lina resta perplexe. Ainsi le temps passé projeter son esprit à la recherche de magie passait plus vite que le temps normal ? Elle n'y réfléchit pas vraiment et suivit sa protectrice pour retourner au camp.

- Lawn ? appela pensivement la princesse au retour.

- Hmm ? grogna-t-elle.

- Si tu devais donner des limites à mon "débordement de magie" ça donnerait quoi ?

- Des limites ? redit la brune étonnée.

- Oui en distance, rajouta l'autre.

Lawn s'arrêta un instant pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à cette étrange question. La réponse la cloua sur place :

- Je dirais… au moins la moitié du dernier village que nous avons visité, murmura-t-elle en réprimant un frisson.


End file.
